Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus equipped with a fixing unit used for fixing a toner image onto a recording medium. Particularly, the invention features an image forming apparatus adapted to remove fine particles and the like generated from the fixing unit.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, facsimiles and multi-functional peripheries thereof generally have a structure where a toner image is transferred from an image carrier such as a photoreceptor to a recording medium, and the recording medium with the transferred image is delivered to the fixing unit where the toner image is fixed to the recording medium.
An image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP-A No.2010-134133) is known as the image forming apparatus employing such a fixing unit. The apparatus is provided with a dedicated exhaust passage for discharging gas from a region surrounded by a cover disposed at an end of a fuser roller. Volatile organic compounds are removed by means of a filter disposed in this exhaust passage.
Further, Patent Document 2 (JP-A No.2007-219246) discloses an image forming apparatus which includes: a suction part for suction conveyance of the recording medium; and a pressure controller for controlling suction pressure to a predetermined level such that the suction conveyance of the recording medium may not encounter excessive conveyance resistance.
Unfortunately, the image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 suffers increase in size and high cost thereof because the image forming apparatus is provided with the dedicated exhaust passage for removal of the volatile organic compounds. The image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes the suction part for suction conveyance of the recording medium but is not adapted to remove the volatile organic compounds or fine particles generated from the fixing unit.